The Game
by TeddyRuxpin
Summary: Naruto is adopted. Gets invited to a party and participates in 'The Game'. Who is the mystery person who kisses him? Find out! boyxboy, yaoi, love
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

a/n: Sorry i've been out of the writing scene for a while. I'm having som difficulties writing this Kingdom Hearts fic, and I don't know...Anyways, enjoy this bit, and just like I've said before...HAPPY READINGS!!!

BTW: This takes place in a different kind of Konoha. Like a normal town. And, Naruto is a little OOC; maybe sasuke too. Konohamoru is about seven in this story.

* * *

Naruto's POV: 

'_I can't believe I'm going to have a family!'_ , was what I first thought when the adoption agency got me from the hell house foster home I had been staying in. But, when I saw where I was headed to, I became a little hesitant to continue on.

The nice adoption lady behind her oak desk handed me a small pamphlet that looked as though it had been made by a third grader, and sat back, watching for my reaction. I gazed down at the cover and immediatly felt my fake smile crease my lips. Fake smiles were easy for me to do now, since I've had such a shitty life. Ever since I was little, all I've known is that I should cope. It's been 14 long years, and now I've been adopted. I should be happy. But, as soon as I saw the rough sketch of the little town, I thought, _'They're sending me to the middle of nowhere...? Do they really want to get rid of me that badly...?They could of just asked politely for me to crawl in a ditch at least.'_

I scanned the damned picture for a few more seconds before I looked up and smiled, "It's beautiful!"

"Glad to hear that you like it." she drawled in her deep voice, "This is the couple that adopted you."

She leaned over her desk again, extending a small photo towards me. I took it delicately and studied the men in the picture that were smiling warmly up at the camera.

They had their arms wrapped around each other, one of the men, a light haired, almost white haired man had his hands resting on the smaller brown haired mans hips. They were leaning close together, and looked like the happiest couple in the world. I couldn't stop looking at them. Finally, I was snapped out of my daydream by the lady.

"Do you like them?" she asked amusedly.

I nodded, smiling down at them as they were (seemed to be) smiling at me. _This place might not be that bad after all_.

She stood up suddenly and said, "Alright then, let's get you packed and heading to your new home as soon as possible!"

I grinned hugely, and clutched the photo to my chest as she led me out the door of her spacious office and into the main building. We made our way to the front doors where she turned to me and said, "Now you'll go to your house and pack your things. I think I can get you on the first flight that leaves for Konoha."

I nodded, smiling at her as she swiftly turned and walked away. And, just as I pushed open the door I heard her call, "Naruto!" and I turned.

She was grinning over at me, her hands in her suit pockets as she called out, "Congratulations by the way...have a good life."

She pivoted on her heel, and walked casually back into the building, her hand raised so she was waving back to me. _'Thank you'_, I thought as I clutched the picture tighter and went out the door to the car waiting for me on the curb.

It took me back to the foster home in good time. It wasn't too late before I walked in through the front door. I called out, "Mary, I'm back!"

A fair haired plump woman, not too much taller than me, came wadling in from a side room, and frowned. She pointed a spoon at me and growled menacingly, "You said you'd be back by eight."

I looked at the clock and saw that it was eight fifteen. I began, "But I'm only-"

Thwack!

My eyes widened and filled with tears as I felt the stinging of her slap against my face double in pain. I lifted my hand and rubbed the spot where she had hit me with the wooden spoon she had been carrying, looking at her dumbstruck.

"Don't just stand there! Explain yourself young man!" she cried, her hand raising again and comming down on the same cheek.

Tears spilled from my eyes as I gained my composure. Standing up straight, I mumbled, "The adoption agency got me parents..."

"Hmph...good. Now I don't have to see your sorry ass in this house any longer." she spat, spinning around and heading off into the kitchen to bang around in there for a while.

I just stood for a momment before I slowly trudged up the stairs to my room. When I opened the door, I saw that Konohamoru was already asleep. I crept over to his side, sat down, and stroked his hair, whispering, "Kono-chan...wake up...I have to tell you something..."

"Ugh...dun call me thut ridculus nme..." he mumbled sleepily.

I smirked sadly. He hated when I called him that. I waited for him to wake up before I said anything. I said slowly so he would understand, "Kono-chan...I got adopted today. I'm going to be leaving..."

He stared at me horrified for a momment before he started crying, fully awake now. He sobbed, "Naru-kun!!! Why?! You said you'd never abandon me!!!!!!"

"I'm not Kono-chan!!! I would never do that to you! I love you too much..." I cooed, hugging him to my chest.

He hiccuped and mumbled into the folds of my shirt, "You'll come back for me right? You won't leave me with that horible lady."

I stifled a sob of my own and said shakily, "...Of course..."

We stayed in each others arms the rest of the night, waiting for the sun to rise. We talked, cried, and finally when it was seven, I got up and started putting my meager ammount of clothing into my tattered suitcase. That was when we both cringed at the sound of the car pulling in front of the house. He latched onto my hand instantly, and stayed close to me until we got to the lawn. Where the car and that hag were waiting.

I turned around, and went to my knees, facing Konohamoru so we were eye to eye.

"Naru-Kun...promise me, you'll remember to come back and rescue me...?" he asked, new tears flowing down his cheeks.

"Of course my princess..." I grinned, earning a little punch from him.

"I'm serious..." he sniffed, wiping away the tears with his sleeve.

I pulled him into a hug and whispered, "I know...I promise."

That's when I felt a hand on my shoulder. I broke away from Konohamoru quickly, my face screwed up against my own sadness. I didn't look back at him. I hurredly stepped into the car, and bent my head down. Not wanting to see the hurt.

"Naru-Kun!!!!!" I heard him scream. "Naru-KUUUUUNNNNN!!!"

"I...promise..." I sobbed, blanching at the sounds of his desperate screams.

I looked up then, placing my hand against the window, gazing out at him with sad eyes. He ran to the side of the car and placed his hand against the window, opposite mine. The car was started, and he grew frantic, calling my name over and over. I just smiled sadly and mouthed, "It's okay..."

"NO!!!" I heard him cry, his little fists beating against the window.

The car then slowly started moving away, picking up speed as we headed down the street. Konohamoru tried to run next to us, but was left behind as we picked up speed. He stood crying in the middle of the street, and all I could do was look out the back window, smiling sadly as his figure grew smaller and smaller.

Norm. POV:

Two men stood waiting in the middle of a small crowd, watching as a plane came skidding down the runway. The smaller of the two turned to his partner and asked worredly, "What if he doesn't like it here?"

"Iruka, quit worrying. If he doesn't like it, we'll just send him back!" a white haired man chuckled through a mask.

"Kakashi...don't joke like that! I'm serious. What will we do?" Iruka said, turning to gaze up into his lover's eye.

Then, he whispered horrified, "What if he doesn't like us?!"

"What is there to not like about us?" Kakashi asked, putting his arms around the man before him.

Iruka huffed and mumbled, "I could think of a few things..."

"Flight A24 from Obito has just arrived." a commercialy voiced woman said calmly through the speakers.

"Aaaaahhhhhhh!!!!" Iruka cried out worredly, dancing around in a tizzy.

A few minutes later, people began filing out of the gate, looking around for their family or friends. But, not until after everyone left, did a blond haired boy come walking slowly out, acompanied by a kind looking woman. She pointed towards the two men, waiting anxiously, asking the boy something. He looked up, his blue eyes looking hopeful. They widened slightly, and before the woman had a chance to blink, he was dashing towards his new parents. He flew into them, his arms wrapping around both their waists tightly. Both Iruka and Kakashi were stunned.

"Well...I guess he likes us..." Kakashi smiled, patting his new son's head.

"Yeah!" Iruka laughed, putting his arms around his lover and his son.

* * *

a/n: Am I not the most awesomest person at doing the sappy stuff??!!! Well, hope you enjoyed the emotional intro, and I'll see you in the next chappie!!!!! 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

a/n: Tada!!! The second chappie!!! I know, I know, you were about to die with anticipation, eh, am I right? Haha...anyways, please, Happy Readings!!!!

* * *

Naruto's POV: 

I was so happy when I saw them, I thought that my heart had exploded. I sprinted into them, and pulled them both into a badly needed embrace. The whole flight I thought I was going to be sick with sadness and nervousness. And I didn't put their photo down for a second. The flight attendant that had escorted me, walked up to them and handed them some papers, said a few words, then left. I feel bad about it now, because I couldn't even break away to say thank you. But, I just couldn't let go. I felt so at home and safe.

"Come on, we should be getting home soon." one of them cooed softly.

I nodded, and backed away, wiping at my eyes slightly. I smiled up at them and mumbled, "Sorry, I'm just so happy."

"Ohhhh!!!!" The brown haired man cried out, pulling me into another hug. He exclaimed, "Kakashi, I don't know why we didn't adopt him sooner!"

After a while, we made our way out of the airport, and into the chilly parking lot (it gets really cold at night). I shivered slightly as we walked along, for what seemed like forever. Finally, Kakashi (I learned that that was the white haired guys name) pulled out the keys, and unlocked a shiney silver car. I climbed in, and waited as Iruka (that one is the brown haired one) and Kakashi got in and got the car started. It took about an hour for us to drive along the frosty highway to Konoha, but I wasn't planning on complaining.

"Look, Naruto, there it is!" Iruka exclaimed, pointing excitedly through the windshield.

I leaned forwards and watched as hundreds of lights drew closer and closer. And, as we passed through the streets, I had my nose smooshed up against the side window, watching as small buildings flashed before my eyes. It was definitly more exciting than the pamphlet had let on. Halfway into the town, Iruka spoke up.

"That's the school...and, that's the hospital...and, that's Konoha mountian. I don't know if you can see it, it's kinda foggy out."

I squinted up through the dense clouds, trying to see the mountain, but, all I saw was snow. I sat back down slowly, still trying to catch a glimps. That is, until I heard Kakashi mutter, "We're home."

I almost started crying again. I've never been able to say that phrase before. And, I never realized how wonderful it was. As we pulled up into a driveway, and got out, heading up to the front door of a two story house, I whispered, "I'm home..."

Opening the door, I heard Iruka call over, "Come on Naruto! You want to see your room right?!"

My face lit up, and I sprinted up behind them. Kakashi turned the key, twisted the knob, and pushed open the door. Inside was exactally what I had pictured a home to be. Warm, and full to the brim with happieness. I looked up at Iruka and asked with my eyes, "May I?"

He nodded, and I didn't stop to see if he had said anything else. I was already running around, like a child would on Christmas. Before I ran into the two of them waiting and watching me in the entrance way, I had looked through a sitting room, a kitchen, a livingroom, a diningroom, it seemed like this place would never end.

"Come on...I want you to see your room!" Iruka smiled, grabbing me by the hand, starting to drag me up the stairs. I took ahold of Kakashi's hand, and all three of us went up the stairs, and down a long hallway to a door.

We stopped in front of it, and Kakashi motioned for me to go in. I stepped up to it tentatively, placed my hand over the knob, and pushed it open. It was perfect, just like the house had been. There was a twin bed in the corner under the bed, with light blue covers. The walls were a darker blue, almost like the color of the night sky outside. There was a desk on the other side of the room with a brand new computer and other things, a small couch, and a big closet. I took two steps in, and stood motionless. My new parents stood behind me, waiting for a reaction. Finally, I turned and gazed at them, tears falling to the hard wood floor beneath me.

"Naruto...?" Iruka asked worredly.

"Why?" I asked shuddering slightly, trying to hold back the crying. "Why do you care for me so much, even though you don't even know me?"

Kakashi and Iruka looked at each other, both smiling, and moved forwards to pull me into an embrace. I heard Kakashi say in his soothing voice, "You're our son. And we'd care for you even if you were a brat."

I laughed, hiccuping slightly as I mumbled, "Thanks."

After they gave me a proper tour of the house, Iruka made me a quick snack, and Kakashi told me to go to bed before the sun started to rise. I went up to my room, excited by the fact that I would have my own bed. When I got in there however, I realized that I didn't have any pajamas. Walking back to the kitchen quietly, I was about to call out to my new fathers, but stopped short when I heard their conversation.

"...did the right thing. He's a wonderful boy." Kakashi said.

"Yes he is. But, I'm worried about how he'll do in school. Have you-" Iruka began, but was interrupted by Kakashi saying softly, "Yes, darling. I talked with Tsundae. She will allow it. He'll be in good hands."

"Good...but..."

"What is it?"

"Well, how do you think the kids will treat him? We've never had anyone new come into town before." Iruka asked worredly.

Kakashi sighed, "That will have to be something we find out when he goes next week. Don't worry. He seems like a strong kid, and he's probably been through a hell of alot in his life, so this'll probably be nothing."

"You're right." Iruka mumbled, the sound of fabric rubbing against other fabric came to my ears.That's when I heard the sounds of kissing and small moans comming from one of the two.

I nearly sprinted up the stairs.

Time Jump!!!

"Awwww...Kakashi! Look at him!!"

"Ughhh..." I groaned, pulling at the blanets to wrap me up in a tighter cocoon.

Someone started petting the top of my head, murmuring, "Hey...Naruto...it's time to wake up."

My eyes started opening slowly, but when I caught sight of who it was touching me, I nearly jumped out of my skin. I let out a squeak, jumped back, and immediatly toppled over onto the floor. As soon as my vision came into focus and I realized that I hadn't been kidnaped, I gave a sigh of relief. I looked up indignantly and cried out, "Don't scare me like that so early!! It's not polite!"

My new parents just smiled down at me, Kakashi extending his hand for me to stand up. Iruka exclaimed as soon as I was to my feet, "We're going out shoping today, and the sales are going on now, so we gotta hurry before all the good stuff is gone!"

I gaped at them for a momment, and then I gave them the biggest grin yet. Kakashi said happily from my right, "You don't want to go to school looking like a dumb-ass, so let's get going!"

"Kakashi! You shouldn't talk to your son like that!" Iruka scoffed, giving him a good thwack on the back of the head.

We all piled into the car after I had eaten breakfast and scrambled into a clean shirt. Not that that one was any cleaner, but I only had three and it was this one's turn to be worn. I also had on a pair of tight fitting pants (they used to belong to this girl named Tarla, but she left without them, so what I learned was don't waste) that were slightly torn at the knees. My shoes needed to be put through the washer a few times, and my hair needed a little trim. To sum it all up, I looked like an orphan.

We drove through town slowly, considering that the speed limit rarely went over 30mph, but I got to see all of the other houses, and stores as we passed. Some people waved, others just went about their buisness, a couple girls (one pink haired, one blonde) smiled at Kakashi and Iruka as we crept by, but when they caught sight of me, they both stared after wonderingly. Iruka and Kakashi didn't tell anyone that I was comming. Were they ashamed? Did they think that if they met me, and they didn't want to keep me, that it would save them some embarassment by not having others know they picked a reject that was always hated?

No. I shouldn't think like that. They even said last night that they'd love me even if I was horible.

They parked in a spot close to the doors, and we all crowded through the opening into the clothing outlet. It wasn't that busy. I was expecting to see the racks empty, with no one giving up what they happened to grab, willing to fight tooth and nail for it if they had to. But, I only saw the store clerk, a bored looking man with a huge main of white hair. He was currently jotting something down fiendishly in a journal that he had propped on his knees, giggling to himself with a far-away look on his face. He kinda creeped me out. Iruka had a field day! It's like shopping was his love and not Kakashi, though Kakashi didn't mind in the slightest, he was actually too absorbed reading a little dark green book.

And, despite the tons and tons of clothes that we piled up, it only cost about $120 for it all. Plus we got school supplies and other things to put in my room. A total of four bags just for me. But, just as we were walking out of the store, something caught my eye. I stopped dead in my tracks as my eyes spotted something resting on the bottom shelf of a $1 sale rack. It was a hat, a night cap that was blue on the bottom, with a surley looking penguin decorating the rest. My eyes lit up, and I immediatly stuffed the bag I was carrying into the arms of the person nearest me. I sprinted over to it, as though it would sprout wings and fly if I didn't reach it fast enough.

As I was making my way over, I had shoved my hand in my pocket and pulled out five quarters. I ran back to the cash register and handed the money joyously over. The man gazed after me mumbling, "Wierd kid..."

"What spurred that on?" Iruka asked, smiling at the catatonic penguin currently sitting on top of my head.

As soon as he asked, my happy emotions drained, and were replaced with ones of sadness. Iruka noticed the sudden change, and shooed Kakashi ahead of us, identifying my troubled thoughts and assesing the situation.

"What's on your mind, Naruto?" he asked, slowing down our pace.

I couldn't help it, I started crying again. Silently though. I sniffed, "It's...someone I left behind...at the home..."

Iruka stopped next to me and waited patiently for me to continue. I wiped away my tears forcibly, and started over, "He's like a little brother to me. We were in the same house together for a few years. Dealing with that...woman, brought us together...we were each other's strengths. And now, he's gone."

I was sobbing now, and as I started getting even more worked up, Iruka had gathered me in his arms. I mumbled into his chest, "I promised...I promised him that I'd go back and save him, but I don't know how. I don't know how!"

I clutched at his shirt, and held on tightly, waiting for my fit to end. A few minutes later and Iruka mumbled, "I can talk to some people who were thinking of adopting too, and recomend your friend."

"Can't _you_ get him out of there?" I asked, pulling away and looking up into his eyes questioningly.

He shook his head sadly, "I'm sorry, we can't adopt again for another half a year. That's just the rules. I'm sorry."

I was silent. This bit of information was crushing. But, after a few minutes of my crying, Iruka mumbled kindly, "Listen, I'll call the agency and see what I can do. I'll try my best to get your friend."

I nodded my head, smiling quickly before we started back towards the car.

* * *

a/n: DON'T WORRY!!! There is romance in this story. Just wait. It gets good. See ya! 


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

a/n: Back for another chappie!! The first few chaps have a lot of crying and drama in it, and I know you're asking where's the romance?! Well, we'll see a snippet of it in this chappie!!! Happy Readings!!!

* * *

Naruto's POV: 

Today was the day! The day I started school! I hurredly filled my backpack up with the essential notebook, pencils, and pens, and added a calculator for math. First period was homeroom, second science, third math, lunch, fourth social studies, fith english. I had been so nervous the past weekend, thinking about wether or not people were going to like me or not. I hope to god they do. Of course they wouldn't be anything like that...monster, but I was still worried. I've had too much rejection in my life.

"Naruto! Hurry up! You'll be late!!" Iruka called from the base of the stairs.

I shoved a few last minute things in, and dashed out. I sprinted past Iruka as he was walking into the kitchen. I called out as I flung open the door, "Wish me luck!"

"Good luck!" he cried out after me, smiling to himself in pride.

With my backpack slung over my shoulder, I started my race towards Konoha High School, my breath comming out in front of me in plumes due to the cold. I could see it in the distance clearly, a one story building that stretched on for quite a ways. As I got closer, I could see last minute stragglers dashing through the doors and off to find their friends. My stomach did a flip. I picked up my pace even more and made it into the school right as the bell for class rang. I edged my way through the throng of students on their way to their classrooms. I quickly pulled out my new student ID card and stepped up to the secretary's desk.

She looked at me questioningly and asked, "...you're new?"

"Yes..." I squeaked, thrusting my card at her immediatly.

Not many new people come into Konoha. That's what Kakashi had told me the other day. I guess she wasn't used to putting in new students. The lady moved away slightly, picked up a few papers and told me to go on ahead to class. Before I left she also handed me an excused slip (for being late). I thanked her quietly, and made my way out into the halls. I had absolutely no idea where to go from here. The hall seemed to stretch forever, and others branched off from it. Like a huge labyrinth. I gulped slightly as I looked at my homeroom number, and started making my way.

It took a good ten minutes for me to find my classroom, and as I neared it, I could hear a tumultuous roar comming from behind it's closed door. I raised a shakey hand, and knocked loudly. The room seemed to get quiet almost immediatly. I heard a low voice say, "Excuse me." gruffly, and feet shuffle to the door. The person that came out caught me by surprise so much, I felt my jaw open an unflattering ammount. Kakashi stood smiling at me, closing the door behind himself quietly.

When I had woken up this morning and gone down to get breakfast, he had just been leaving. He called to me, "Going to work! See you later Naruto!!"

No one told me he worked in the school...as my teacher. I glared up at him as soon as I got ahold of myself and asked, "How come you didn't tell me you worked here?"

"Iruka wanted it to be a surprise." he shruged, then he looked down at me and questioned, "How come it took you so long to get here? The secretary told me that you left her office at 7:35. That was ten minutes ago."

I shifted my eyes down to my shoes and mumbled, "I got lost."

Kakashi just chuckled, putting an arm around me, he said, "Come on I'll introduce you."

My stomach immediatly dropped to the lowest place it could go. I thought I was going to be sick. He let me go, and went in, yelling, "Okay everyone, this is your new classmate. Please welcome him kindly."

He turned back to me and smiled, beconing me forward with an outstretched hand. I paused for a momment, glued to the spot I was standing on, and then took a tentative few steps forward. As soon as I got to the middle, I turned and stuttered a small, "H-hello..."

Whispers erupted from the kids sitting in front of me, and I couldn't force myself to look up yet. I hadn't taken my eyes from the floor since Kakashi had ushered me in. Speaking of him, just at that momment, he said calmly, "This is Naruto. He's come all the way from Obito."

"Hey Kakashi-sensei, I heard from my mom that you and Iruka adopted him. That true?" an unknown voice queried.

"Yes." he replied bluntly.

More whispers and then Kakashi said, "Alright, everyone, back to work now. I'm pretty sure some of you have homework that you didn't do over the weekend. Naruto, you can sit next to Sakura."

I looked at where he was pointing and saw that pink haired girl from when my family and I had gone shopping. She smiled at me and waved. I gave her a weak grin, and made my way to my new seat. As soon as I had placed my things next to my chair and sat down, she leaned in to me and said loudly, "Hiya! I'm Sakura!"

I blinked and stammered, "N-nice to m-meet you..."

She smiled at me still. I was starting to feel a little uncomfortable. Then she leaned back in her chair and asked, "So, you were adopted then?"

"Yeah."

I wasn't really good at conversations, but she kept on asking me questions and talking non stop, so I didn't really have to do much the rest of the class period. When the bell rang, everyone started making their way to the door. When both Sakura and I had risen, she grabbed my hand and exclaimed, "You're such a nice guy! I can tell we're going to be great friends!"

A friend? That quickly? I was so surprised that I didn't answer her for a couple seconds. Then I hastily said, "Right!"

"You'll sit with me at lunch then?" she asked letting go of my hand and making her way to the door.

I nodded furiously and she smiled once again before dissapearing out into the crowd. I looked back to Kakashi sitting at his desk and saw that he was smiling. I grinned at him, waved and made my way to second period. I was late by a couple minutes, but the lady was nice and excused it because I was new.

The rest of the day went by nicely. I talked with a few other people. One had a dog hidden in his coat, and he was having trouble keeping him concealed. A boy that didn't talk or seemed interested at all that I was new (Shino I think it was), sat back in his chair watching as the other boy tried shoving his canine friend down. I also talked with the blonde girl that had been walking with Sakura that day. Her name's Ino. Then I met Neji (who scared me half to death) and his cousin Hinata. Hinata was nice. Then there was Gaara, I accidently bumped into him in the hall. He helped me pick up my books without saying a word. He wasn't scary, just mysterious.

Then it was lunch time. I looked around for Sakura like I promised, and quickly found her. We went through the lunch line, chatting amiably, and as I followed her to her table, I saw that everyone I had talked to that day was there. Already having gotten their meals. Sakura glanced around wonderingly and asked, "Where's Sasuke?"

"I think he's still having to retake that final he missed last quarter." Kiba (learned from Sakura) mubled through a mouthful of sandwich. Ino shook her head in disgust and hit him right in the back of the head, causing him to choke. Just then, Sakura exclaimed, "Oh, Sasuke, we were just talking about you!"

I raised my head immediatly and saw the Sasuke everyone had been going on about. And oh boy did I see him. He was swiftly gliding over to our table, so cool and...I don't know...sexy like. I couldn't help but gawk. His dark hair gleamed in the dim light, and his onyx eyes could pierce through steel. I had a perfectly good reason to stare.

"Yo! Sasuke! You get finnished?" Kiba called, raising his arm in a 'hello' gesture.

He nodded coldly, not even seeming to care that everyone around him had turned their attention to him. That's when he caught sight of me. As soon as his eyes locked on mine, I felt my cheeks start to burn, and I quickly looked down so no one would notice. Sakura noticed Sasuke evaluating me, and piped up, "Oh, this is Naruto! He's new!"

He didn't say anything for a few momments, but then, his unfeeling voice mumbled, "So...he's just some punk...what's so special...? He's just an orphan right...?"

That irked me. I jumped to my feet, my chair crashing to the floor loudly. I almost growled, "Hey, what's your problem teme? I didn't do anything to you!"

No answer, instead, he just walked icily past us, dissapearing out the doorframe of the cafeteria.

"That Sasuke is a wierdo." Kiba sighed, leaning back in his chair.

Ino rolled her eyes again, and kicked one of the legs out from under him. We all laughed and got back to our lunch. The rest of the day passed by slowly. All of the teachers were lecturing that day, and by the time the bell rang for us to go home, my hand felt like it was going to fall off from all the note taking. Kakashi met me in the teacher parking lot, and we drove home together.

"So, how was your first day?" he asked, glancing over at me.

"Good." I smiled, visualizing all the people I had made friends with already.

When we got home, I immediatly went to the kitchen and whined, "I'm sooooooo hungry!!"

Iruka smiled, placing a steaming bowl of Negi Ramen in front of me. My eyes glittered with happieness. I exclaimed, "Ramen! My favorite!"

And before either of them could comment, I had already eaten half. Their eyes widened, and they watched as I inhaled the last bit. When I was done, I leaned back in my chair and sighed contentedly. Iruka looked sick, and Kakashi just looked impressed.

"Naruto, maybe you should eat slower next time." Iruka commented shakily, taking the bowl to the sink and washing it out. I just grinned and thanked him.

Later that night, the phone rang while I was finishing the last of my homework. Iruka brought it up to me shortly after that, saying, "It's for you. Sounds like Sakura."

I grabbed the phone quickly and held it to my ear as I said, "Hello?"

"Hiya Naruto! It's Sakura!"

"Oh, hey! What's up?" I asked, sitting down slowly on my bed.

"Well, I'm having a birthday party, and I wanted to know if you wanted to go?"

I was stunned. I'd never been to a party before.

"When is it?"

"Oh, on Saturday! It'll be so much fun! I really want you to go!" she whined playfully.

I laughed and said, "Um, I'll talk with Iruka and Kakashi and I'll tell you tommorow if that's okay."

"Yeah! Sure! Well, talk to you later then!"

"Bye."

As soon as I heard the click of her phone setting down, I flopped back onto the bed, grabbed my pillow, placed it over my face, and let out a yell. When I was done, I rushed down the stairs, and caught Iruka in the side, tackling him onto the couch.

"Ah! Naruto! What's the big idea?!" he cried out.

I just squeezed him harder and said happily, "I just got invited to a party!!!"

"Really? That fast?" he asked, slightly astonished.

"Yeah, it's on Saturday. Sakura's birthday party. Can I go? Please?" I was on my knees in front of him now, giving him my big puppy dog eyes.

He groaned and said distressedly, "Don't give me that look!"

But, I held. Finally he gave in, and I glomped him again. "Thank you Iruka!!"

!!!!TIME JUMP!!!!

It was Saturday night, and I just left the house. I was a little late because I had no idea what I was supposed to wear. I went through about eighty million outfits, and and 79,999,999 of the times I didn't like it. Finally, at five after seven, I found the perfect outfit. A pair of loose jeans that hugged around the hips, and a dark blue slim fitting t-shirt that had a design in orange on the front with a dark orange long sleeve underneath. But, just to make sure, I went down to the livingroom where Kakashi and Iruka were cuddling as they watched a movie, to get a second opinion. They told me to quit worrying, and to get a move on. And, with that, I left. (More like kicked out. I think they just wanted some time for themselves, so they wanted me gone.)

(a/n: yes he's wearing winter apparell over his clothes I just choose not to explain it)

Now, here I stood. On the sidewalk in front of Sakura's house, on the verge of turning around. The music was blaring, lights were flashing, and kids were laughing and dancing. Some mingled outside, but I could tell that most of the crowd was gathered in the pulsating house. This was a huge mistake. I was going to somehow make a fool of myself in there, and be embarassed for the rest of my life. Immediatly, I pivoted on my heel and started to quickly walk back home, but, before I got two steps, I heard a shrill voice cry, "Naruto!!!!! You came!!!"

I turned back around to face a shining Sakura, bounding up to me. Before I could say anything though, she had already latched onto my arm and started dragging me to the front door, saying, "Just wait till you get inside!!"

My ears felt like they were going to explode. The music was so loud. I could barely make out what Sakura told me next. I caught, "You...dance...there...go!!!"

Before I knew what was happening, I had been shoved into the mass of sweaty grinding kids. I was caught off guard for a momment, but soon, I started to get the feel of it. Soon, my hips were swaying in time to the music, and I had an upperclassman in front of me giving me a look, and someone behind, pressing against my back. It was so hot, I thought I was going to faint, and I was starting to feel steadily more uncomfortable as time passed, and both boys drew closer to me. The one in front of me was giving me this funny look, and the one behind was getting a little too friendly with the hands. Finally, I broke away and got to the kitchen.

I stuck my head under the cold water tap and rinsed my hair, letting the cool water rush over and calm me down. I took a few sips, and stood up, seeing that Sakura was waving me over to her. I followed after her confusedly, down a flight of stairs to a basement that was filled with all the people that I sat with at lunch. Everyone looked up as we entered, and Sakura exclaimed, "Okay I've got him! Now we can start!"

"S-start what?" I asked shakily, dreading what the answer would be.

She whipped around to look at me again, and I saw a flash of mischevious glee flash in her eyes before it was gone. I did not like that look one bit. Gulping, she dragged me over to the hap-hazardous circle of friends, and sat me down roughly.

"Okay, here's how 'The Game' is played..." Sakura started, getting everyone's attention. She went on to explain in length how the rules went. It goes something like this:

The Birth Day girl puts on a blindfold. She then proceeds to pick out a person at random (after spinning around quite a few times). After that person is picked, they are handed another blindfold, and taken into a seperate room to wait for their 'match'. The B-Day girl picks again (after more spinning) and sends that person in for ten minutes. Then, the person who was picked second gets led out, while the first person waits till they're gone. Then, they come out and do the game all over again.

"Everyone understand?" Sakura asked, clapping her hands together.

"I don't..." an icy voice said softly.

My gaze flashed over to the door frame where the voice came from, and I immediatly felt a burst of annoyance. That Sasuke bastard was so cool and nonchalont about everything. What makes him so god damn special? But, in a way, I still...

Clenching my fist as I watched him cross the threshhold, Sakura squealed, "Sasuke, stupid, you know how it goes already. Now hurry and sit down, we're going to start!"

Gracefully, he moved over to the circle, sat down, and smirked over at me. God he pissed me off.

"Okay, let's begin!" Kiba cheered, blindfolding Sakura gleefully.

She spun around a couple times, stopped, took in a few breaths, and walked forwards. I barely even noticed that she was heading right for me, I was too busy glaring at Sasuke to pay attention. But, as soon as she bumped her hands clumsily against my shoulder, my heart began to race, and I blushed furiously. Others around me started giggling and whispering behind hands, and Kiba came bounding up, yelling, "Alright! Naruto is our elligable bachelor!!! Follow me."

It felt as though there was a rock lodged in my throat. I tried swallowing, but I couldn't get it down. Standing up slowly, I carefully picked my way across the room to a door that Shino held open for me. Before I could step in, he grabbed my shoulders and spun me around so my back was facing him. Suddenly, everything went black, and I felt a pressure over my eyes. I paniced for a momment before I realized that it was just another blindfold. Then, I felt a soft push on my back, and I was stumbling blindly into the unknown room. I heard the door click shut, and then silence.

It was so pressuring that I thought I was about to cave in on myself. So, shuffling forwards, I found the edge of a couch or something and sat down deftly. And, not even two minutes later, I heard the door open quietly. I tensed up, waiting for whoever it was that was walking tentatively towards me. The door closed once more, and there was silence once again. I could only just barely make out the slow breathing of my companion.

"S-so, wh-what do you think of th-this 'G-game'? Pretty silly, h-huh?" I asked, out of sheer nerves. Trying to distract myself, I started to get up, but I felt a firm hand stop me and push me back down.

I gave out a little squeek, "Wh-what are you-"

"Shhhh..." came a low voice.

My eyes fluttered slightly at the sound, but I shook my head slightly and started again, saying, "Now, w-wait a minute, I think we should-"

This time however, I wasn't stopped by a sound or a hand. Suddenly, I felt the persons lips press against mine softly. My whole body stiffened. This stranger was kissing me, not with force, but with tenderness. I could even feel the faint trace of them trembling. All of my thoughts melted away, and my body relaxed. My unknown kisser sensed this and gained a little confidence.

Now, they were pushing me back even further. We were both splayed out across the sheets (it's a bed!), his (learned it was a guy by the touch of the bulge in his pants) fingers entwining in my own. I had never felt this before. It drove me wild with pleasure, but all he did was kiss me. After some rustling about, and friction between us, a voice called from the newly opened door and said, "Time's up."

Immediatly I felt cold wrap around me, the loss of his body on top of mine left me empty. I almost wimpered, but got ahold of myself. I pushed up off the bed, waited for the signal, then took the blindfold off. Walking out to the group of kids gave me the feel of the first day of school again, and I felt a blush burn my cheeks as I went to sit next to Hinata. All of them whispered for a momment, but then we started on the next pick.

As Sakura was spun I tried to calm myself down, but I just couldn't. I was still caught up in the momment of what had just happened. I got my first ever real kiss, and I got it without knowing who was the kisser. That's when I started feeling wierd. Everytime I thought back to what just happened, I got a fluttering in my stomach and a tingling in my nether-regions. It was about 10:30 when I decided that I'd had enough. I had to go home and talk to someone about what just happened. But, Iruka and Kakashi were probably in the throws of whatever still because I wasn't expected until 12:00.

Now what?

"Um, I think I'm going to go home now Sakura..." I mubled, getting slowly to my feet.

Everyone was waiting around right now because Gaara and Kiba were in the room, and we could definitly hear some moaning, so we gave them some extra time.

"What? Already?" she asked incredulously.

I nodded, gave her a quick hug and went out the door. Waving over my shoulder as I climbed the stairs. I manuvered my way through the crowds, until finally, I stepped through the front door and out into the cold. I had snatched my jacket from the coat room before, so all I had to do now was find a place to go while I waited to go back home.

My lips were still warm.

* * *

a/n: NARUTO...is amazing!!! Love, love, love!!! See ya lata!!! 


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

a/n: hublah!!! the next chappie!! Happy Readings, my friends!!!

* * *

Naruto's POV: 

Trudging through the cold with no where to go wasn't the most fun thing to do on a Friday evening, but it was one of those things that couldn't be helped. Iruka and Kakashi were probably doing the nasty in my absence, so I didn't want to go back to that, and the party I just left had just given me so many troubles, I could barely walk straight. I dug my hand deeper into my pockets, and quickened my pace.

I wasn't about to go back there. Someone there knew that they had made an impression on me, and it bothered me. I didn't know who they were. The worst part, was that I had this wierd feeling I couldn't describe whenever I thought about my unknown kisser.

Well, try to keep your mind off of it. Okay, who are the candidates. They have to be guys (for an obvious reason) so all the girls are out of the equation. Kiba? A possible, but highly unlikely, he just didn't seem to be the type to be mysterious about anything. Neji? Ugh. No. Gaara? That one has definite potential, but then again, I didn't see him as being the gently forceful type. I just saw him as forceful. Well, Kiba had certainly been enjoying that part about him when I left at leased. Lee? Nope.

"Argh!" I cried out, kicking at the light powdering of snow that lie on the ground.

The flakes danced around my ankles for a moment, before settleing back to the earth once more. Slightly calmer, I looked up into the streetlamp that I had halted under. It calmed me strangely, but just as I was about to keep walking to my unknown destination, I felt an almighty tug on my sleeve.

I flew back into the arms of the unknown person, and when I looked up I saw the one person I really didn't want to be around just now.

"Dobe! I was calling your name from a block away! You deaf?!"

I almost growled, "What do you want, Teme?! And don't call me Dobe!"

I barely got a reaction, just the faint hint of a smirk creasing his lips before he mumbled, "You droped this, Dobe."

He moved closer to me, waving my missing glove in front of me. I had been wondering where that had been. I was wearing the other one on it's respected hand, and had figured that it'd show up some time or another. I just held out my hand for it, looking off into the snowy landscape around me, so I wouldn't have to meet his eyes. But, instead of feeling the coarse fabric against my skin, I felt a hand grab my own gently.

I looked down to see that Sasuke was delicatly placing the glove over my small hand. No emotion passed over his face, but he was determined not to look me in the eyes as well.

When he finnished, his hand lingered on my own, and I felt his head lifting to look down at me. I met his gaze. My eyes widened at the beauty above me. His dark, almost black, eyes shone down with a fiery intensity, and snowflakes were clinging to his black spikes. I felt my knees turn to jello.

"What? You falling in love with me now that I kissed you?" he asked, grinning smugly.

I felt my mouth fall open an unflattering ammount, but that didn't matter right now. I cried out, "It was y-you?!"

"You didn't figure that out by now?" Sasuke asked, a look of disbelief comming across his smooth face.

"No!" I cried out.

He just smiled down at me, then suddenly, he had spun on his heel and called over his shoulder, "See you later, Dobe."

My heart sank. I hadn't been expecting that. And just as his back dissapeared from the light of the streetlamp, it felt as though someone else had taken control of my body. I ran forward, without thinking, and suddenly, my arms were wrapped around his waist, and my face was pressed against his back.

"Heh...so you are falling for me then, Dobe." Sasuke said, placing a hand over one of mine clasped around his middle.

Silence, and then a voice that sounded alien from mine mumbled, "...yes."

Sasuke gasped suddenly and turned around, ignoring my hold on him. I broke away, to stand a couple of feet away and I heard him ask slowly, "What?"

I thought about the statement I had just uttered, and found that no matter how much I tried to deny it, I did.

"Yes...ever since I met you..."

I glared down at my shoes, cursing myself over and over for my stupidity. But, then I heard the crunch of snow under his shoes, and his light touch tipping my head up so our eyes could meet once more. He mumbled, "I did too..."

"Really?" I asked completely stunned. That was new. "I thought you hated me!"

He just shook his head and smiled, whispering, "Dobe..."

That's when he leaned down and kissed me. My whole body froze instantly. I didn't think that it was real. But, after he cupped my face with his hands, I began to awaken to the reality of it. I kissed back.

Soon, I found that our kiss had escaladed to the point of me moaning and groaning and Sasuke grunting. I felt a certain need in my pants growing, and at the same moment I felt mine, I felt his. My hands almost flew to it in a desperate attempt to please him. I was rewarded with a gasp and a sigh, followed by the slight movement of his hips gringing up against my hand.

But, suddenly, he stopped, and whispered hoarslely, "Naruto...I don't think this is the place to do this..."

I understood, but I wasn't going to stop all the way. I gave him a look first, and then I jumped, wrapping my legs around his waist, flinging my arms behind his neck. I began to kiss the most sensitive part of his neck and mumbled, "Wherever is fine with me..."

He almost started running to find a place to settle us down. Finally, we found a shed. No idea who's it was, but it was empty, and therefore available. We tumbled in, me barely missing whacking my knee against the door frame. And, since it was a shed, the footing wasn't as stable, so as soon as Sasuke started stepping blindly forward (due to our lips being locked), we tumbled to the floor. But, neither of us seemed to notice a thing. In fact, it made it better for us to explore.

His hands snaked their way under my shirt, after squeezing and massaging my hips, he found my nipples. Already hard, he began to run his hands across them. Warming them first, so they went back to normal, but, then he started tweaking them and running the tips of his fingers over them. That got me hard. In more than one place. My back arched and I panted, "I need you."

He responded hastily, taking off both our shirts and pants and undergarments, so our skin was the only thing left. Exposed to the cold, it seemed to make me even more excited. I hungrily rubbed myself against him, feeling the pleasure mounting every brush of skin, every moan of ecstacy. I was so lost in my own thoughts, I didn't even realize that one of Sasuke's hands dissapeared from one of it's positions at my nipple. Only when I felt one of his fingers prod my entrance did I care.

"Ah! Sasuke, that hurts!" I yelped, trying to scoot away from him across the dirty floor.

He just followed after me with a grin spread across his beautiful lips. I tried backing up even more, but my head collided with a metal object which obrstructed my path. I grew worried. But, Sasuke seemed to notice and asked, "You don't know what to do?"

Blushing, I said indignantly, "No!...I just...well I...hmph!"

I crossed my arms over my chest and looked away. I didn't want him knowing that I had no incling of what to do after kissing. But, as soon as I felt his hands on me again, I turned to butter. He climbed on top of me, our erections rubbing together, and whispered into my ear, his body pressing up close, "Then, let me show you, ne Naruto?"

I gulped and nodded hurredly, feeling my eyes flutter as his hot breath danced across my skin. He rested his head against my forehead for a momment, breathing deeply. Then, he slid off me, painfully slowly and whispered, "Hold still and relax as much as possible."

I nodded, bracing myself against that uncomfortable finger again. Closing my eyes, I clenched my fist and leaned away. But, this time, I didn't feel a finger, instead it was something wet and slippery. I didn't move, like he told me, but my eyes flew open as I stared down at what he was doing. Instead of seeing his finger at my entrance, I saw his tounge.

"S-Sasuke, w-what are you d-doing?!" I yelped, feeling it slip in my hole for a moment.

He broke away for a momment to stare up at me annoyedly, "Naruto, will you just calm down, I'm trying to make this less painful than it has to be."

My face grew hot again, "W-well, if you'd tell me what was going on, I'd apreciate not being in the dark!"

He glowered up at me for a momment before mumbling, "Fine..."

I relaxed slightly as he said this, but when he started to work on me again, I blushed scarlet with embarassment. But, sensing my comfort dropping, he whispered, massaging my inner thighs, "Don't worry. You'll feel the pleasure soon. Trust me..."

Instead of blushing from embarassment, now it was because of the heat rising from deep within. His rough, hot tounge running up and down, circling my now wet entrance. My eyelids fluttered slightly with the effort of keeping them open to watch what he was doing, but the mixture of him massaging my thighs, and kissing my entrace made me shudder uncontrollably. He was right. I wasn't uncomfortable after I opened up.

"Ugh..." I moaned, trying to grip at whatever was nearest. My fingers intwined themselves in his hair, and desperately pulled.

At this point he breathed, "I'm going to stretch you out now, are you ready?"

I nodded, not really caring. His tounge was then joined by a finger, and together they worked together. It hurt for a momment and I clenched, but remembering that he said to relax, I forced myself to enjoy. And boy, did I. As soon as I relaxed he was able to slip in two more fingers in quick succession. But I wanted more.

"Ah...ugh...Saske...please..." I gasped, tugging on his dark locks, and my own nipple.

He looked up at me, and saw the look of distress. He mumbled, "Not yet."

"Wha-...ah!" I moaned, my hips bucking up. I had been interrupted by him engulfing my length whole. It was phenominal. His hot mouth wrapped tightly and skillfully around my throbbing memeber was what really turned me on.

His head bobbed up and down going faster and faster every second. Then his tounge, his magical tounge, was twisting around my head and diping into the slit, lapping up my precum. I was jerking up and down in time to his fingers still thrusting inside me, and when I thought I couldn't hold it in, he stopped.

"No! Sasuke...uohhh..." I started, but just then he began humming and moving up and down again.

The pressure was building up at an alarming rate, and I felt as though I couldn't hold it in any more. But, again, he stopped abruptly. Looking up he smiled and said, "Are you ready?"

"Yes...yes, just hurry!"

Smiling even wider, he slid up to where we were looking each other in the eye. And just as our lips met, I felt his dick slide painfully in. I felt like I was being torn in half. Breaking away from the kiss, I cried out. My nails dug into his shoulder blades, and I swear I drew blood. But, everything started turning white and I could barely think straight. But, the sound of Sasuke's voice brought me back.

"Naruto? Naruto, stay with me."

I opened my eyes again. But, instead of sitting up, I was splayed out across the ground, sweat dripping down my neck making it tickle. I didn't feel the pain anymore, and as I looked around, I noticed that Sasuke was sitting by my side, watching me worredly. Then I realized what happened.

"Oh, Sasuke! I'm so sorry! Please, let's try again!" I yelled, trying to position myself again. But, before I had moved an inch, I felt his hand push me back to the ground.

"Lie down dobe. Don't be stupid." he said, brushing a hand across my cheek. "We shouldn't have gone so fast. You wern't ready."

My face flushed crimson again, and I turned away from him, feeling the humiliation seep through me. Tears stung my eyes, and I tried to hurredly brush them away, but Sasuke was already leaning over me, kissing away the falling tears.

"Naruto...I love you...and I can wait. Don't be ashamed. It'll take time." he whispered, running his hand down my side. "I don't want to hurt you again."

I turned my head to look up into his eyes, and saw the pain behind them. I looked at him for a long time, then I pressed our lips together. My tears made our lips taste salty, but that didn't matter. For a while we just lay in each other's arms, but then I noticed something pressing against my stomach. Glancing down, I realized with a rush of heat, that we were both still hard.

"Um...Sasuke..." I mumbled, still starring at his length.

He shifted slightly so that I was lying on top. He smiled, "So, you wanna learn some other things?"

Blushing I nodded. He told me to straddle him and I did, immediatly getting a wave of pleasure from that movement. He taught me quite a few things that didn't involve any pain, and when we were finally too exausted to continue, I noticed that it was fifteen 'till midnight.

"Hey, Sasuke...I've got to be getting home." I said softly, stroking his hair gently.

His black eyes opened to stare up at me for a momment. Then, he sat up, and started putting on his clothes, tossing mine into my lap. When we were dressed and cleaned up a bit, we walked out into the cold winter night air hand in hand. He walked me to my house, and as we stepped up onto the landing, he turned to me and smiled.

"I'll see you tommorow?" he asked, placing a hand to my cheek.

I closed my eyes and leaned into him slightly and whispered, "Of course..."

His lips pressed against mine once again, and placing his forehead on mine he mumbled, "I love you, Naruto..."

"I love you..."

He smiled at me one last time, then turned away, walking down the small driveway, dissapearing into the dark. I stared after him for a momment.

Then, I heard Iruka call out from inside, "Naruto? Is that you?"

Comming back to reality, I quickly went in the door, stomping my feet on the carpet to get the snow off. I said hastily, "Sorry I'm late! It took longer to get back than I had thought..."

I trailed off as soon as I looked up and saw who was starring back at me from down the hall. Kakashi stood with his arms around Iruka who has his hand resting on the shoulder of...Konahamoru. All the air escaped from my lungs just then.

"K-Kono...chan..." I breathed.

His eyes never left mine, and I saw that they were sparkling with tears. Then, both of us burst into tears at the same momment. He cried out, running towards my outstretched arms, "Naru-kun! Naru-Kun!"

"Kono-chan!"

As he flew into my arms, I was knocked backwards. We landed on our backs and it was probably ten minutes before Kakashi and Iruka could get us on our feet again. And, even then, I would refuse to let go of him. I carried him up to my room, and laid down with him on my bed.

"Oh, Kono-chan...how did you get here?" I asked, putting my nose to his.

He giggled slightly and moved away, saying softly, "On a plane, stupid!"

I nudged him slightly and asked, "So, how long are you visiting my princess?"

He snuggled up against my chest and mumbled into my clothes, "Forever and ever with oniisan!!"

"Oniisan...?"

"Yeah," he cried out joyfully, hugging me again. "Iruka-chan and Kaka-kun said I could stay with you forever and ever if I wanted! And I said I would. They told me you saved me from the nasty lady."

He grew still at the mention of that woman, and started trembling. He mumbled, "You came back for me..."

Hot tears spilled down my face silently, and I gasped out, "Kono-chan...I'll always be here for you."

"I know, stupid. I'm your princess. You have to take care of me."

He snuggled in closer, pulling my arm over his shoulders as he did so and quickly drifted off to sleep.

I would have to thank Iruka and Kakashi in the morning. They loved me more than I deserved. And Sasuke...I would have to call him and find a place to meet with him and Kono-chan. I don't think he'll want to be away from me for a while.

"Love you Naru-kun..." Konohamoru mumbled in his sleep, breathing in deeply.

"Love you too..." I whispered to everyone.

* * *

a/n: Oh, man! That was a long one!! I think that's the end. See you in another Fic!!!! 


End file.
